


The Path To Paradise Is Paved Through Hell

by Digigal_transbian



Series: Digigal Main WIPs [13]
Category: Helltaker (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Mythology/Religion, Alien Planet, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, F/M, Good Demons, Guardian Angels, Hell, Hell is a Space Empire, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Mineta Minoru Dies, Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Hisashi, Supportive Midoriya Inko, Worried Midoriya Inko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digigal_transbian/pseuds/Digigal_transbian
Summary: Izuku Midoriya was a regular kid. He went to school, did his homework, worshipped All Might like a god, and loved his mom. Life was going smoothly for him, until the day his quirk manifested.When a portal to Hell itself opened in his room based on a gut feeling, Heaven and Hell cast their gazes on Earth once more, observing the manifest of the center of creation.Or.How Izuku acquired an army of demon moms, plus one curious angel, and changed the world.
Relationships: Azazel (Helltaker) & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Beelzebub (Helltaker) & Midoriya Izuku, Cerberus (Helltaker) & Midoriya Izuku, Judgement (Helltaker) & Midoriya Izuku, Justice (Helltaker) & Midoriya Izuku, Lucifer (Helltaker) & Midoriya Izuku, Malina (Helltaker) & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Modeus (Helltaker), Midoriya Izuku & Pandemonica (Helltaker), Midoriya Izuku & Zdrada (Helltaker), Midoriya Izuku/Shiozaki Ibara
Series: Digigal Main WIPs [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772488
Comments: 38
Kudos: 207





	1. Inventa Inferno

Izuku wakes up with an unusual warmth sitting in his chest.

The four year old has been thinking of what his quirk might be for weeks at this point. His mother has weak Telekinesis, and his father can breathe fire. For weeks, the young boy has been pouring over countless combinations and mutations of those powers in excited wonder as to what he'll get.

Sitting in bed now, however, the warmth in his chest is uncomfortable, dark in ways he can't even begin to describe. It sits nowhere in particular, not in his throat, so he rules out fire breath like his dad. Besides, it's not like he can ask the man. His mom told him that Hisashi is on a business trip in China for a while, but something was off about her voice. She seemed angry, sad, and distressed. Izuku figured it would be rude to ask about her tone, so he kept quiet about it.

He feels the warmth bubbling in his core, spreading down his arms and into the tips of his fingers. He looks at his hands curiously as they glow a corrupt gold, taking in the sight with childish fascination. The warmth becomes heat as a burst of light shoots from his hands and connects with the opposing wall with a beguiling chime.

A vortex of fire opens against his wall, revealing a burning hellscape on the other side. The infernal red caverns are littered with jagged spikes, and sulfuric blue flames crackle around the hellscape. Cracks rip through the stone, carving unholy glyphs in the language of the devil. The glyphs are sharp, like claw marks decorated by starbursts.

Three identical, dog-eared women stand in the inferno, looking at Izuku with shocked and curious expressions. The three of them each wear a black vest over a crimson button-up with a black tie hanging from their necks. A thin black tail with a spade shaped tip rests at the base of their spines. Long white hair flows into a knot at the base, their red eyes boring right into him like a curious puppy.

"A mortal? Opening a gate to us?" The three of them wonder aloud, "Who are you, child?"

"I-Izuku Midoriya," the boy hesitantly replies, "are you my quirk?"

"Quirk?" They hum curiously, "Oh! That thing humans recently developed! Is that how you opened the gate?"

"I dunno," Izuku replies, tilting his head to the side, "I woke up feeling all warm and then, phwoosh."

The triple demon giggles, "You're funny! Pandemonica should be interested in you, I'll go find her!"

"Okay, bye ma'am!" Izuku waves as the triple demoness runs off to go find whoever Pandemonica is. The gate closes and Izuku begins to giggle happily to himself, unable to contain his joy. His quirk came in, and, in his humblest four year old opinion, it's the coolest quirk ever.

He gasps as he realizes something his mind completely skipped over.

He has to show his mom.

☆☆☆

"Mom! Mom!" Izuku bounces excitedly as he speeds into the living room, "Guess what?"

Inko chuckles at her son's excitement, "What, dear?"

"I got my quirk!" Izuku beams brightly.

Inko gasps in surprise, "You did? What is it?"

"I can make cool fire holes!" Izuku beams, stretching the warmth under his skin into the middle of the room, coalescing in a portal of unburning flames.

Inko flinches as a gate of fire opens in her living room. She thanks the fact that she fireproofed the house when Hisashi was still around, at least something good came of him.

On the other side of the Hell Gate stands the three demons from earlier, alongside someone new. The new demoness has the appearance of a secretary, large glasses adorn her face as she stands with her clipboard in hand, observing the humans curiously.

"I thought Cerberus was joking when she said a mortal child opened a gate on his own." The tired looking secretary remarks with a curious glint in her eyes.

Inko stares at her for a moment, stunned completely into silence. Those are demons, she recognizes blankly.

The secretary demoness pays her no mind, "Let's test if these are true Hell Gates." She says to herself as she approaches the gate. Izuku lends her a helping hand, earning an amused look as she takes the young child's hand and crosses the gate between realms. 

"Well, that's definitely a proper Hell Gate." She hums to herself as she makes a note on her clipboard before turning to Inko, "Apologies for the intrusion, I'm Pandemonica. I'm the one in charge of Hell's customer service."

"I-Inko Midoriya, it's a pleasure to meet you?" Inko hesitantly and nervously responds, not knowing how to process the situation.

Pandemonica nods as Cerberus climbs out of the portal to hell and begins curiously looking around the room. The secretary shoots the triple demoness a look that screams "behave" before turning her attention back to the worried mother.

"I have a feeling we'll be getting well acquainted in the coming future."

The demoness and the mother watch on patiently as Izuku badgers the Triple Demoness about her powers.

"Yes, I feel like we will."


	2. High Prosecution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku feels some dull pain throbbing in three specific spots and meets two new demons.

Dull pain throbs in Izuku's skull, centering in two points. A similar pain pulses at the base of his spine, the three points feel as if something sharp is trying to break through skin, but from the inside out.

Izuku reaches subconsciously for his quirk as he wishes for someone that knows what's happening to him. Fire forms at his fingertips as he desires an answer for why he's in pain.

A Gate opens, revealing two different demonesses standing on the other side. One looks like the definition of awesome while the other wears anti-clothes and irritatedly brandishes a wrench at an infernal machine's engine. A thick sheen of sweat covers her ash grey skin as she bites out a curse under her breath in the language of demons while the embodiment of awesome laughs at her misfortune.

Izuku cautiously steps through the portal, his curiosity winning against his nerves as he enters Hell, drawing the attention of the awesome looking demon as her friend stalks deeper into the machine to find something. He pays no mind to ash grey demoness's general lack of clothes, Midnight wears similarly revealing outfits and he's not at an age to particularly care either way.

The demoness in the awesome looking shades turns her head in Izuku's direction, her face morphing into a quiet form of surprise. Humans don't show up near the Sin Machine very often, and definitely not as young as he is.

The awesome demoness summons a faint blue light in her hand and speaks into it, "Yo, Pande-"

"If it's about the green boy, the answer is yes, Justice." Pandemonica's voice returns through the orb of light.

"Oh. Cool." Justice blinks blankly under her shades, "Carry on then."

Judgement takes a good look at the boy in question. He has a familiarly white hair color, but the same can't be said for his viridian green eyes. Four freckles sit in a diamond shape on both his cheeks, just under his eyes. The boy's fanged smile is something she files away as a detail for later. She feels like Justice has mentioned a soul with those same hair and eyes before, but the name escapes her. Junichi, she thinks their name was. It's been about two hundred years, however, so her memory of that specific soul isn't as clear as it could be.

Justice has been retired from her position as High Prosecutor for a long time now. Soul processing isn't her job anymore. Justice only took notice of that soul because it never made it to processing, the same being said for several others.

"Hey there kid, I'm Justice, the awesome demon." Justice greets Izuku with a wave, "What are you doing down here? You look pretty alive to me."

"It's my quirk! I can open these cool fire portals and meet you guys!" Izuku beams, the dull pain pulsing in certain points mostly forgotten.

"Ah, Hell Gate quirk, that explains it then."

The sound of a door being knocked on comes through the Hell Gate. 

"Izuku?" Inko calls into his room, and by proxy, through the portal.

"In here mom!" Izuku calls back.

They hear a door clicking open and footsteps gently crossing into the room on the other side of the portal. The three of them watch as Inko approaches the flaming gate to Hell cautiously, breathing out a sigh of relief when she spots her son on the other side of the Gate. 

She pokes her head through the Hell Gate and takes a careful look around the area to make sure it's safe. She smiles as her son talks excitedly to two demonesses she doesn't recognize. While she may not entirely approve of one of their outfits, Hell is hot and they're demons, so she ignores the ash skinned demoness's relative lack of clothes.

"Yo!" Justice greets, looking not quite at Inko, but close enough to be obvious in intention, "You must be the kid's mom. I'm Justice, and this over here is Judgement. Welcome to Hell!"

Inko chuckles good naturedly, "I can see that, thank you for the warm welcome. I'm Inko Midoriya, I hope my son hasn't been too much trouble."

"Ah no worries, he's been a joy." Justice waves off.

"Miss Justice, can you tell me what that machine is?" Izuku asks of the awesome demoness.

Justice nods with a grin, internally grateful that the Sin Machine is bound to the High Prosecutor's soul, "Sure thing kid, just get close to something tell me what you want to know. I can't actually see anything that isn't bound to a soul, or a soul itself."

Inko chuckles as Izuku whisks Justice over to the large machine and begins bursting with questions about what it is and how it works. Her son sure has an effect on others, even demons, it seems.

"So," Inko hums as she turns to the sweat sheened demoness with a wrench, "You seem to have been busy."

Judgement glares at the infernal machine, "The Sin Machine has been on the fritz lately, and since today is a fairly light day, Justice and I figured it would be a good time to try and fix it."

"How's that working out for you?"

"I'm already in hell, and it lives up to its name." Judgement moans, "I'm probably going to have to hop a few systems over into Nazjhel space to get some of the replacement parts for this thing."

"Sounds like quite the trip." Inko recognizes Judgement's tone from the few times she's had to go halfway across town to fix something small around her house. It's not a difficult trip, but certainly out of the way.

"The Sin Machine works enough for it to not be an immediate problem. It's a bitch to get working, but when it's on, it works fine enough. The main issue is just getting it to turn on at all, bones in some gears, ectoplasmic juices causing other bits to stick, general wear and tear…" Judgement makes a vague gesture with her hand that Inko recognizes immediately, "You get the picture. It's not pretty."

Truth be told, she just doesn't want to go into Nazjhel space. Given how fervently the insectoid species worships the Grand Chaos, alongside the things they'll do for said entity, the place has always given her weird vibes. Luckily for her, all demons reside in the Upper Void, just as angels reside in the Lower Aether. Just as the Upper Aether is the true light, the Lower Void is the true dark, with deital entities ruling from their domains at the most extreme of order and chaos.

She's been to the Lower Void exactly one time in the past, when she was being instituted as High Prosecutor by her boss. The sight of the Grand Chaos sends shivers down her spine at even the faintest thought, leaving her no respite from the discomfort of knowing it exists. Of course, this isn't to say she doesn't respect the entity. She does respect it, greatly in fact. Being around it or its children just takes some getting used to.

Besides, most of the time you never have to deal with it, only having to deal with the highest of demons, the singing servitors of the Grand Chaos. She feels bad for any mortal that has to deal with the eldritch denizens of the Void, most of them lose their minds at the mere sight of some species. It's part of why her boss has designated some sections of the Hell Expanse as "Demon Only", for the sanity of any mortal souls that cross through for processing.

"Say, Judgement," Inko leans close to the demoness, pulling her out of her thoughts, "You wouldn't happen to know a Zdrada, would you?"

Judgement looks at Inko with a form of shock, "You're her old party buddy?"

Inko chuckles, "Times change. Back just after the incident with Rei happened, Shoukan brought it up and well, you might have heard a few things from Zdrada about it."

"She came back from Earth completely sloshed a few times, going on about how 'some mortals are pretty alright'. That was you?"

Inko smiles in reminiscence, "Yes, those were some good times. But now I have Izuku, and I wouldn't trade him for anything."

A comfortable silence stretches between the two as they watch Justice interacting with Inko's white haired son.

"He seems like a good kid." Judgement remarks, having taken a moment to look at the nature of his soul and seen that it is good. Very few souls that come by her are good by nature, so the sight is refreshing.

Inko smiles a soft motherly smile, "He's the best thing to ever happen to me."

After Inko found out what Hisashi does for a living three years ago, the thought could never be more true. Her friend group may have mostly dissolved, but that was mostly Hisashi's fault, wasn't it?

Inko hums to herself as she contemplates getting back in contact with her old friends. She does still have their contact info, provided they haven't changed them, and all she would need to do is invite them over so their kids could meet.

Apparently, the Tokoyamis and Aoyamas recently adopted a child each. There's a story she wants to hear.

"Ey, Judgement!" Justice calls from where she's been showing Izuku the Sin Machine, "C'mere for a sec."

Judgement complies and Inko follows right next to her, the two curiously looking at Justice as the awesome demoness sifts her fingers through Izuku's hair around two specific spots.

"Feel his scalp around these two spots," Justice points out two spots not too far behind his hairline on his skull, "I think he might be getting some horns in."

Judgement squats down in front of Izuku, reaching an ungloved hand into Izuku's hair to feel the spots she pointed out. Her thumb brushes over a hard lump coming from against his skull and he whimpers in pain at the touch. She hums, drawing a circle around the lump and feeling for the middle of it.

"Yeah, these are definitely going to be horns." Judgement judges, "Are you in pain anywhere else, kid?"

Izuku nods and brings his hand to poke just above the base of his spine. Judgement places her finger just below where his is and feels the sharp bump, patting him on the head in an attempt to comfort him.

"And it seems like a tail's coming in too, he's turning into a proper demon. Kid even already has his fangs." Judgement chuckles, "Who knows, maybe he'll be able to summon his own wings in the future?"

Izuku gasps excitedly, dull pain temporarily ignored, "You guys can summon wings?!"

"Heh, yeah kiddo, we can." Justice replies, "Bit taxing on the lower back, but we can do it."

Judgement turns to Inko, "I'd give him a few days to grow his horns and tail in before you take him to get his quirk registered, I doubt he'll be up for much excitement until most of the pain has passed. It shouldn't take too long, maybe a week before they break through? Most of the pain is before they've broken through, so he's going to have a bad week before it gets better, and there's not that much you can do. Maybe some numbing cream, but that's only a temporary solution."

"It's going to get worse before it gets better, sadly. I recommend getting him something sweet and maybe an ice pack." Justice recommends, "Demons like sugar, maybe get some mild pain killers if it gets too bad. If any complications start cropping up, have him open a portal to us and we'll figure out something. But for now, we've got some work to do. I hate to make you leave, but the Sin Machine's not gonna fix itself, you know."

"It's no trouble, we have some research to do anyways." Inko smiles, "Come now, Izuku. Let's get out of their hair so they can get back to work."

"Okay! Bye Miss Judgement, bye Miss Justice!"

The two exit through Izuku's Hell Gate and it swirls to a close behind them. Judgement and Justice look at the spot, Justice looking just off to the side of it due to not actually being able to see anything that isn't a soul.

"He's a good kid." Justice comments with her head tilted sideways.

Judgement nods solemnly, "Yeah, shame what's coming not too long from now."

"It'll be about, what, another Earth year and a half?"

"Something like that, maybe two years?"

Silence stretches between the two demonesses.

"You're already mentally adopting him, aren't you?" Justice accuses playfully.

"He's such a sweet kid, Justice!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all comments, questions, feedback, and suggestions are welcome! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Constrained Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Modeus and Azazel.
> 
> Izuku gets his quirk registered.

The next week passes and Inko can feel her heart break a little more with each whimper of pain from her son.

Thankfully, after a week of surprisingly fast growth, the horns and tail broke through. The areas around them are still extremely sensitive, but at least Izuku isn't in nearly as much pain anymore. The small black horns peeking out through his white hair and his thin spade tipped tail look almost out of place on him, while also fitting in the "cute little devil" way.

Today, however, Inko decides to get his quirk registered. His mutations came in fast, far faster than she would have expected, but when Izuku seems to have demon mutations it can almost be expected that things would go differently.

The trip to the Quirk Doctor is filled with Izuku's excited babbling, theory after theory that Inko has to remind him to not try out in the car because they don't know how Portals work in moving vehicles.

The sterile halls of the doctor's office greets them when they arrive, the smell of numerous disinfectants keeping the building smelling clean. The doctor greets them kindly as they enter his office, his bushy mustache making him vaguely resemble an old video game antagonist that Inko remembers from her old History of Art class. Something to do with an egg person, if she recalls correctly.

"Word on the streets says that this little guy got his quirk in." The doctor chuckles.

"I did!"

"Alright then, let's see it."

"Okay!" Izuku chirps.

With a glow of the hands, a hell gate opens, the doctor looking on curiously as he notes down the appearance of the portal. Heatless fire surrounds the edges, crackling like a campfire in the woods.

To the surprise of the Midoriyas, it isn't a demon that steps through, but an angel in pure white adorned with golden accoutrements. Pristine white slacks cover her legs, the same perfectly clean fabric making up her suit. She carries herself like a field reporter, her pocket notebook in hand, pen at the ready to jot down anything of note.

"Hi! I'm Azazel, who are you? Is he a demon? But wait, you're humans?" She greets the group, eyes darting around and looking almost through the child, "If he has demon blood like it looks like he does, he will probably get super strength eventually, alongside some kind of fire powers. Pandemonica could probably tell you a little more certainly, I'll go get her."

With a snap of her fingers, she vanishes in a flash of light, leaving the humans to process what she said in a mostly stunned silence.

Another burst of light flashes, Azazel returning with Pandemonica and another demoness that looks like a heart-sprinkled cupcake in a pencil skirt. The new demoness takes one look at Inko with her heart shaped pupils and immediately licks her lips. The demon secretary takes one look at her companion and rolls her eyes, feeling the lust rolling off of her in torrents.

"Well, hello there~" The demoness with heart shaped pupils greets the adults in the room.

"Modeus, keep it in your skirt." Pandemonica sighs.

"There's a child here, Pandemonica. I have standards." Modeus rolls her eyes, "Now if his mother was alone on the other hand…"

Pandemonica pulls a newspaper out of nowhere and thwacks Modeus atop the head with it, earning a chuckle from Azazel before looking back at the blushing Inko, "Sorry about her, lust for sin is in our blood. It's particularly potent with her."

"It's no trouble." Inko waves off, trying to calm the blush from her cheeks. Truth be told, she hasn't felt wanted like that since Hisashi 'left'. Being an employed single mother makes her a busy person, she hardly has time to do much else aside from her job and taking care of Izuku. She wouldn't trade it for the world, but sometimes she wishes she had more time for herself. Perhaps Mitsuki could keep an eye on Izuku for a night sometime soon.

She shakes the blush off her cheeks, deciding to think about that later. Mitsuki would tease her to Hell and back, maybe literally given her son's quirk, if she ever found out. However, looking back at Modeus, Inko decides that it would be worth it.

"Did you really have to bring her along, Azazel?" Pandemonica asks, looking as tired as she feels as she speaks.

"I just grabbed the both of you, you seemed like you were in the middle of something so I figured I'd keep you both together.'

"Of course you did." She sighs, massaging her temples with her fingers, "Did you actually need anything specific, or did you just decide to act on impulse?"

"Oh!" Azazel straightens up as she remembers, "This kid looks like he has demon blood, and you're better at spotting these things than I am. I figured you could check it out?"

"That's easy enough I suppose." The secretary turns to the young boy with idle recognition flicking through her eyes, "Hello there, Izuku. This is going to feel a little strange and cold, so just relax as best you can."

She extends her hand, a pale white glow surrounding it as her eyes are flooded with a bright glow. The glow flows down through the air like wispy tendrils, shrouding Izuku in a thin magical veil. A light manifests itself over his heart, slowly coalescing and settling into the air just in front of his heart.

Her eyes lock on the strange shape of the light. Its color is off, for one thing. Demon souls are typically colored eldritch green like a rich kornerupine crystal in hue, while Angel souls come in a pure and holy gold, bright like the Grand Order that rules their Aether. Even just by the shape of the soul can they be told apart, with Demons having a soul that ripples and flows like the ocean tides and Angel souls sitting in a perfectly smooth crystal lattice pattern.

Izuku's soul, in contrast, is pink and shaped like a cocoon, the fabric of his soul showing membranous and butterfly wings where a demon is leathery and bat shaped, as well as a pair of antennae for some odd reason.

"Soul-elemented white hair, his soul is more or less demon shaped, definitely likely to pick up some demon powers as he gets older. He'll almost definitely be growing wings in the somewhat near future." Pandemonica diagnoses, brushing the strangeness off as a thing to mention to her boss in private later, "Strangest thing is, his soul looks like a triple hybrid, so there's no telling what kinds of powers he'll ultimately pick up."

"Triple hybrid?" Modeus looks up from her magazine, "The heaven are you talking about? Let me see."

The demoness places her hand on Izuku's head just like Pandemonica did and focusing in on the young child's soul, her eyes glowing the same shade of magical white as his soul traits manifest in their vibrant pink, "Huh, you're right. It looks like a weird blend of angel, demon, and human. Passion aspect in the glow, too. It'll be strong, but who knows what he'll ultimately get?"

"In other words?" The doctor hesitantly asks.

"Potential pyrokinesis, super strength, and wing manifestation in his future." Azazel helpfully translates.

"If that's all, I think we had best be off." Pandemonica nods to herself as she turns to the Angel, snapping her fingers to grab her wandering attention, "Azazel."

"Right!"

Azazel steps through the gate with as much fanfare as she does anything, wandering off in some direction with her notebook armed and ready.

"I'm free whenever~" Modeus whispers into Inko's ear, sending shivers down her spine and a blush to burn on her face as she slips a tarot card into her purse.

Pandemonica grabs the demoness by the neck and throws her through the portal, placing herself conveniently blocking Izuku's line of sight as to preserve his innocence from any questions and feelings he hopefully won't have for around another decade at least.

"Thank you for your time, Pandemonica."

The demoness nods, "It's no trouble, Inko. Your son is a fascinating case."

And with that, Pandemonica steps through the gate, the path to hell closing behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, I need a damn handler to get these fics done. This doesn't feel like my best written chapters, but it's done and out.
> 
> On the list of things that have been distracting me from this fic:
> 
> An Undertale AU fic where Ink's creation causes a sort of Multiversal Tumor to form. Mostly because Help_tale by KillerTheCat is a cool AU and there's like, no fics for it on here and I want to change that.
> 
> A BNHA fic (more or less, kinda?) Where a love fairy comes down to help Izuku find love, but when they start looking at potential candidates, he can't seem to fall in love with anyone but her. Falls into my original Universe thing but using the names of BNHA characters for the time being until I come up with decent ones.
> 
> Another Undertale fic where after multiple consecutive genocide runs, Flowey turns to King Asgore for help stopping the seventh human.
> 
> A Steven Universe × Gravity Falls crossover where Bill is trapped by Diamond Magic into the corporeal realm as a Goldite Gem.
> 
> An original story where Zeus suffers consequences for his favorite afternoon hobby, also known as the story where Zeus pulls out his lightning rod one too many times and suffers the wrath of the celestials for it. A story about a kid god in god school, too.
> 
> A few Humans Are Space Orcs shorts, the world building for the Original Universe I want to put a bunch of stories in, working some on my other fics that are already up on here, a multiverse crossover fic that follows the general structure of either a Hero Class Civil War bnha fic or a Survivor/Total Drama Island fic, another Undertale fic where Human Magic is explored because humans made the Barrier in the first place.
> 
> Also toying with the idea of turning this into an original story as compared to a fic.
> 
> But then I also want to finish the fics I've already got posted instead of making a whole separate batch of them.


End file.
